


Sei La Mia Vita

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Present Tense, Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Hearing her bold statement only ensures that the two of them are truly right where they want to be: with each other.





	Sei La Mia Vita

His lips rest upon her slender, pale neck and the tip of his tongue can feel the strong pulse that beats beneath her delicate skin.

"Damon..." Bonnie's voice is soft but her hands upon his shoulders are anything but. Her fingers dig into the fabric of his silk shirt and she wants to pull him even closer to her than he already is. She's on her back upon the bed and he's resting comfortably between her legs, using his elbows to keep much of his weight off of her. They're both fully clothed but it can easily lead into more sinful delights.

He offers her the most tender of kisses and traces her jawline with his thumb. He keeps his fangs in check, as tempting as she is. Her blood, laced with incredible Power due to her magical abilities, and her sweet innocence, is intoxicating to this dark creature of the night.

"What would you like me to do, sweet little redbird?"'

Bonnie shudders at the loaded question. There are only so many things that can happen right here and all she has to do is say the word. This alluring and dangerous vampire has her right where he wants her; rather, where  _she_  wants to be.

There is no question, no doubt, that this is where they both want to be. Damon is not once again confused over his feelings for Elena. Bonnie's relationship with Damon was never just a silly crush like some people claimed it to be. No, everyone who matters knows that what these two have is something that cannot be denied or ignored. Outsiders can throw as many different obstacles in their paths, because Damon and Bonnie will always push through together. They naturally bring out the best in each other without even having to try. This fact needn't even be said by either Damon or Bonnie, simply because they already know, and have known for quite some time. From the moment he met her inside the school library once upon a time, a bond was established, a bond which would never be broken. Not even death - once, twice, a hundred times over - can make these two forget how much they mean to one another.

Bonnie's warm hands release their hold over Damon's shirt and she places them over his cheeks. His skin is cold to the touch but she constantly craves it like the sweetest chocolate. This gesture on her part causes him to lift his face so that he can gaze upon her natural beauty.

"Make me yours, Damon."

He smirks his maiden's words but inside his chest, his undead heart beats a little bit faster. Her request is more meaningful then the countless hundreds of other females he's bedded in the past who've said the very same thing to him. They were mere blood bags and he never cared for them as he did Bonnie. No, not just care for her. He  _loves_  her and if possible, he will give her the world. She is the only person he will do his best to act selflessly around, and hearing her bold statement only ensures that the two of them are truly right where they want to be: with each other.

" _Sei la mia vita,"_ are the last words Bonnie hears before his lips meet hers in a searing, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in reading the follow up to this story, be sure to check out my story "Mine." It's rated M and full of Bamon goodness :)


End file.
